


Floor bunnies are watching you

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: LSD, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan and Pickles take a little trip together... In Pickles’s room.<br/>Warnings: drugs, porn</p><p>Written for the virtual secret pal gift exchange</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floor bunnies are watching you

At the previously agreed time, Nathan knocked on Pickles’s door. He’d been invited to trip with him, which was a first. Well, a first for just them alone like this, they’d occasionally done some stuff as a band before, because... Well, that sort of shit just happened.  
Pickles opened the door, grinning, and waved him in. “Hey, yer here. Good.” He locked the door behind them.  
Nathan perched on the edge of the bed, not sure what to expect since he hadn’t been told exactly what they would be doing. He watched Pickles retrieve what looked like nothing more than a lump of foil from his mini fridge, maybe the drug was in it? What came in foil? He carried it to the bed and sat down beside him.

“So are we doing yopo?”  
“Heh dood, nah thet shit’s hard to get even fer me. This is jest plain old acid, but it’s decent stuff at least.” Pickles opened the lump of foil to expose nothing but five Sweet Tarts.  
Nathan eyed the candy suspiciously. “Uh, why the fuck is it candy? Isn’t it supposed to be like cool pictures? You know, paper?”  
“Used ta be, yeah, but thet guy gat arrested ‘bout ten years back and we’ve has to make do with whatever we could git since then. But don’t worry, I took sahm tha other night.” Pickles handed two candies over, then popped the other three in his mouth. “Don’t chew ‘em,” he reminded.

Nathan accepted them, but hesitated. “Are you sure you weren’t planning to invite Toki instead. You know, because it’s candy?”  
“Feck no, I wouldn’t give Toki acid! Gawd, what a nightmare thet would be.” He shook his head. “Nat’an, there’s nawt many people I’m willin’ ta trip alone with.”  
“Yeah? Who else have you tripped with?” He put them in his mouth, what the hell.  
“Jest Skwisgaar, ya can count on him nawt ta freak out.”  
“Yeah, he’s... cool like that or something. Whatever.”

“He can be funny though, he tends ta think he’s a real Viking or sahmthin’. I’m nawt all thet sure ‘cause he usually loses all his English when he’s trippin’ hard.”  
“Yeah? He gets all crazy?”  
“Nah, he jest gets... I dunno, _intense_. He looks like a warrior. It’s kinda hawt actually.”  
“Wait, you think Skwisgaar’s hot?”  
“Inna way. Admit it, ya think so too.”  
“Okay, you got me, yeah he can be.” There was no harm in admitting things to _Pickles_. “Toki kinda too actually, maybe it’s the Viking thing?”  
“Yeah, mebbe so, mebbe so.”

Pickles leaned over to grab a bottle of booze off the floor and opened it, drinking.  
“Is that a good idea?”  
“Do ya care?”  
“Uh, no not really. Hand it over.” The bottle was passed, and Nathan drank.  
“We gat a liddle wait ‘til this shit kicks in anyway. I’m gonna git comfterble.” Pickles pulled off his shoes and socks and tossed them across the room (the socks didn’t go very far), then stripped off his shirt and flopped back against his pillows. “Feel free, dood.”  
Nathan shook his head. “I’m good.”

Propping himself up enough to drink more, “Well take yer boots aff at least, okie?”  
“Okay. Yeah I can do that.” Nathan obeyed, and dropped them over the side of the bed. That _was_ better. He followed Pickles’s lead, lying back comfortably. The lingering sugar taste in his mouth was making him want more for some reason. “Hey, do you have any other candy? That’s not drugged?”  
“I gat a Hershey bar sahmwhere if ya want thet.” He leaned over, rummaging in a drawer. “Found it!”  
“Awesome!” Nathan took it and unwrapped it. “Uh, do you want some?”  
“Nah I’m nawt big on Hersheys, thet’s why I still have it.”  
Nathan ate the chocolate quickly, he wasn’t a nibbler. It was good, which meant what? That he had lousy taste in chocolate? Probably, but he didn’t really care.

He finished it and crumpled the wrapper, unsure what to do with it. Well Pickles’s room was a bit of a mess at the moment anyway... He tossed it off the bed. As a random afterthought, he pulled off his socks and tossed them too. While he was looking at his feet Nathan inspected his toes, the last polish job was still passable. Good. Man, he had big feet.  
He lay back, starting to feel like he was floating. In a good way.  
Was there a bad way? Probably not.  
Wait- Yeah, there were bad ways. But this was definitely a good way.

Things were starting to get more interesting. Pickles looked over at Nathan, who was grinning at the ceiling. “How’s it goin’, big guy?”  
“I feel good. Really good.” He turned his head. “Hey, your freckles... they’re like moving around and shit. Cool.” Rolling to his side, he reached out and tried to pin a couple down with a finger.  
“Dood, ya can’t stawp ‘em!” Pickles giggled from the poking, then looked Nathan in the eye. “Yer eyes are like _super_ green raight now.”  
“They are? Wow, so are yours! I was, you know, distracted by your freckles.” Nathan sat up and tuned to study Pickles. “And your hair’s really bright too.”

They passed the bottle a couple more times, then Pickles noticed Nathan staring at his pillow. “Whatcha seein’ there? Anythin’ good?”  
“Uh yeah. I think. There’s like, a baby panda? On the bed?”  
“There is?” Pickles snickered, “Alreet dood. Mebbe ya should pick it up an’ hold it or sahmthin’?”  
“Good idea!” Nathan carefully scooped up a pillow, which _did_ just happen to have a pattern of stains on it, and cradled it in his arms.  
Pickles almost rolled off the bed laughing, _why_ had he never tripped with Nathan before?

Nathan seemed to figure out pretty fast that what he was holding wasn’t actually a panda, high or not. He put the pillow back down. “Pickles? I think I’m tripping.”  
“Heh. Nat’an, I _know_ yer trippin’. An’ so am I.” Pickles was still just lying back, his ceiling was entertainment enough. Just going with it.  
Nathan started looking around the room, things just looked different somehow. He couldn’t even really say what the difference was. Pickles didn’t exactly keep things neat, so there was a lot of stuff scattered about. Or at least he _thought_ there was, it was hard to be sure exactly what was real at the moment. And then something got his attention, how had he ever missed them in the first place?

“Pickles?”  
“What?”  
Hey Pickles!” Clearly, Pickles was not taking this seriously.  
“ _What_?!”  
Good enough. “There’s bunnies on the floor. There’s like, a _lot_ of bunnies on the floor.”  
Pickles grinned and took another drink, not bothering to even look. They probably wouldn’t be there for him anyway. “Well, they breed under tha bed, ya know.”  
“THAT’S AWESOME!”

Nathan watched the floor bunnies for a bit, they seemed to sort of fade in and out for some reason, then turned back to Pickles. Yep, his freckles were still moving around all over the place. He leaned closer, poking at them again.  
“Thet tickles!” He squirmed, grabbing Nathan’s hands to hold them still, then pressing them against his own chest.  
Nathan froze. “Whoa, I can really feel your heartbeat!” He cocked his head as if that would help him feel it better.  
“Well good, thet means I’m nawt dead yet!” Pickles released his grip, moving a hand to Nathan’s chest. “An’ yer nawt dead either. We’re nawt dead tagether, heh.” He couldn’t resist stroking the firm muscles under his palm, yeah there was fat too, but the muscle was still there.

Nathan grinned down at him, letting his hands roam. This was kind of hot. Okay, really hot. Speaking of that... “So uh, you wanna fuck?”  
“Yer so romantic, I don’t see how I can possibly resist!” Pickles mimed a swoon. “Yeah we can do thet, if _yer_ sure ya wanna. But I warn ya, things can get pretty weird.”  
“I can handle weird.”  
“Alreet, but if it gits ta be too much fer ya, jest tell me, okie?”  
“Pickles.” Nathan suddenly looked around the room. “The bunnies are staring at us.”  
“Ignore ‘em, dood.” This should be fun.

Nathan quickly stripped off his clothes. It was funny, he was only self-conscious when he was sober, high he didn’t give a fuck.  
Pickles grinned at his enthusiasm and wiggled out of his pants, dropping them off the bed.  
The lube was on the night stand, it was one of those things that _needed_ to be in easy reach. Nothing killed the moment like having to hunt for it. Nathan snatched it up.  
“Easy, big guy! How ‘bout a liddle foreplay first?”  
“Oh! Yeah, alright.” Not dropping the lube, he leaned down and kissed Pickles. It felt different than usual, though he couldn’t quite say how. The taste of his mouth, his tongue... He could do this all night.  
No wait, he wanted to do other stuff too, more stuff.

Maybe the bunnies were still watching, Nathan didn’t care anymore, let them. He ran his hand up and down Pickles’s body, stroking everything in his reach.  
Pickles squirmed in response, moaning into the kiss, his own hands returning the attention. Everything felt better than it should, enhanced.  
Finally pulling back with a grin that seemed like way too many teeth, Nathan stared down at him. Waiting.  
“Gawd damnit,” He panted, not wanting to stop for even a second, “If ya still wanna feck me, now would be a good time!”  
Nathan grinned wider if that was even possible, and popped open the lube. He slicked himself down, then applied a handful to Pickles, his fingers teasing. “So how do you wanna do it?”

Pickles writhed against the fingers, impatient for more, “Yer askin’ me ta _think_ raight now? Feck! Um, lay down, let me ride ya?”  
“Yeah okay.” Nathan rolled away, sprawling out. “Wow, your bed is _so_ comfortable!” Was it this soft before? He stretched with a happy sigh.  
“Heh, focus, Nat’an.” Pickles straddled him. “A liddle help here?”  
“Oh right, sure!” Nathan grabbed his cock, holding it upright while Pickles positioned himself. Everything was still shifting around in his head, making it hard to concentrate.  
Then Pickles pushed himself down, and Nathan lost all ability to concentrate on anything other than the wonderful redhead impaled on his dick.

Nathan had never experienced sex like this before... sex wasn’t really even the right word for it. There _was_ no word for it. It was the single most intense thing he’d ever felt in his life, seeming to spread from his cock to every cell in his body. “Pickles... OH HOLY FUCK!”  
A creature made of feelings and light, Pickles had done this all before but it was different this time. _Nathan_ made it different. Slowly ever slowly he eased himself down, feeling his body swallow the welcome invader a fraction at a time. Small flickers of pain caught fire and blew away, unimportant.  
Silent and still now, Nathan waited for him, staring deep into his eyes.

Pickles sunk down like quicksand, resting only when he reached the bottom. He knew it was the drug, but Nathan’s dick felt larger than usual, gigantic. Quite wonderful, actually.  
When he felt he was ready, he braced his hands on the bigger man’s hips and pushed himself back up, beginning to move. Nathan groaned in approval, watching him with the oddest expression. Who knows what the fuck he was actually thinking. “Ya doin’ okie there? Ya like this?”  
“Fuck yeah I like it! Don’t you dare fucking stop!”  
“I’m nawt plannin’ ta!” As if _that_ was even an option at this point. Pickles increased his pace.

Nathan watched him, seeing what Pickles had meant about things being weird. Pickles looked _different_ , but it was impossible to say quite how.  
At first.  
He ran his hands over that narrow chest, for a fleeting moment had the impression of Skwisgaar (for some reason) but when he looked higher it was still Pickles. Not that he minded, but it was pretty fucking weird indeed. Better to just watch his face then?  
That didn’t stop the shifts though, for a second he saw Charles. With dreads. They did have a similar bone structure... And that would be kind of hot actually, now that he thought about it... but he couldn’t make it last.  
It didn’t matter, nothing mattered.

Time no longer existed, there was no difference between seconds and hours.  
Pickles had closed his eyes, concentrating on only the sensations. Vision was distracting, so distracting. “Oh yeah...” he moaned, “Fuck me, Tony, fuck me harder!”  
Nathan caught the slip but didn’t mind, he’d always suspected there was some history there. He kept quiet, letting Pickles think he was whoever he wanted.  
Pickles suddenly looked down, seeming to momentarily focus. “Ah shit. Feck!”  
“It’s cool, I don’t care. Just don’t stop!”

Pickles didn’t stop, in fact he seemed to speed up even more.  
Nathan suspected they were fucking to a drum line now, but he was too high to figure out which. It was familiar though. Was that weird? Yeah it was, he should be able to recognize their own music, right? Every little move felt fucking orgasmic right now, so his actual orgasm took him completely by surprise. Unable to help himself, he grabbed Pickles’s hips and slammed him down harder. It seemed to go on _forever_.  
Pickles had no complaints, he was enjoying the hell out of watching Nathan lose control beneath him. And the rougher treatment turned out to be just the push he needed in his very high state, and he came as well, riding it out blissfully.

All finished, Pickles slumped forward, letting Nathan slip out, then slid his body to the side to lay beside him with one leg still thrown across. “Well thet was fun!” But he just had to ask, “An’ yer nawt mad? Ya know, thet I called ya Tony?”  
“Uh, yeah, that was pretty awesome! And no I’m not, don’t worry about it.” Nathan thought for a minute, or at least tried to. “Uh, I won’t tell.”  
That was a relief. Then Pickles couldn’t help but wonder, “Nat’an? Is tha floor still full of bunnies?”  
Nathan sat up and looked, he’d forgotten all about them. “Uh, no. I guess they all went back under the bed or something.”  
He lay back down, and Pickles snuggled himself into the crook of his arm. “Good, thet’s a good place fer ‘em.

“Pickles? I’m... the _universe_.”  
“Heh, I told ya this was sahm good shit. But yeah, it’s like yer a part of everything, I know.” He revived enough to check the time on his dethphone. “Well we’ve prab’ly gat another couple hours, and we’re gonna git bored jest lyin’ here, nice as this is. Anything ya wanna do? Music mebbe, or watch a movie or sahmthin’?”  
“A movie, good idea!” He thought for a moment. “Damn, I know what I wanna watch but it’s in my room and that’s too far away!”  
“Is it Conan?”  
“Yeah! How’d you know?”

Pickles rolled off the bed and felt around underneath it. He popped back up holding a DVD. “Well it’s like yer favorite movie ever! An’ I stole a couple of movies from yer room earlier jest in case.”  
“You’re the greatest! Really, that was good thinking.”  
“Heh, I try.” He put the movie in and crawled back on the bed. “Ya want tha light aff?”  
“Uh, yeah?”  
Pickles clicked off his bedside lamp, then snuggled himself against Nathan as the movie started. He was glad he’s invited Nathan. “Hey, yer stayin’ here tahnight.”  
“Cool.” Nathan shifted a little, getting them both more comfortable.

Pickles watched Nathan, grinning at how raptly he was watching the screen.  
“Did I ever tell you that I think fire is awesome? They’re like, making metal with _fire_. That’s an awesome sword, I should buy a sword. Aaaaannd... HE SHOVES IT IN THE SNOW! I love that part!”  
They watched as the finishing touches were put on the sword. This movie had hot chicks. Hot chicks were never a bad thing.  
“Okay it’s really starting now, shut up, Pickles! And if you do not listen, then the HELL with you!” It wasn’t time for that line, but he just liked it a lot.  
“I haven’t said a word, dood.” Pickles couldn’t help laughing at that.  
Snuggled down in their own universe, they watched the movie.


End file.
